Military personnel, law enforcement personnel and first responders encounter a variety of dangerous situations on a regular basis. One specific dangerous situation involves the need to enter a building, cave, mine or structure (possibly partially collapsed), without knowing if combatants or other dangers lie ahead. This can expose the responders to extreme danger due to the possibility of booby-traps, ambush or environmental hazards (e.g. fire). The safety of the responders and probability of success of the mission is improved if information about the interior space and its contents is known before entry. Such information includes: the interior layout of a room, the number of occupants, what they are doing, where the occupants are located, whether the occupants are moving, where are they going, whether the occupants are armed, and whether the room contains any flammable gases, weapons or explosives.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a practical and effective solution to gather information which minimizes the danger to military and/or law enforcement personnel while carrying out a particular mission.